A Crime of Passion
by Bianca Lightyear
Summary: AH. AU. Based on Bonnie & Clyde. Bella just wanted to make it through life. She just wanted to make it through her job without being sexually molested by her boss. But will she make it through her life when a dangerous green-eyed stranger steps in?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I'm so very sorry for not updating _Fish Scales & Marble_ for months. It's just that, I'm a very very stressed out person and my life isn't only about fanfiction. So I'm sorry about that. But, I'm writing a new story because, it's that time again. Humongo Writer's Block. It doesn't mean it'll be discontinued, but I just need time off from it for now. But I swear, I won't discontinue it! Anyways, this story is a bit different. In fact, it's the modern version of Bonnie & Clyde. If you haven't heard of them, google it. But anyways, the basics of Bonnie & Clyde is that they're an infamous couple who caused several crimes throughout their lives across the United States during the Great Depression. But, my version is modernized and a tad bit different. So Bella won't be wearing ankle-length skirts, and Edward won't be wearing slacks and a fedora (I'm sorry, ladies). I'm not guaranteeing that I'll be updating quickly, but I will try and finish this story as well as _Fish Scales & Marble_. See you later. :D

Re-Edited 6/21/09- I was giving this story a once over and I found tons of errors. Well, it's like almost 12 and I'm exhausted, so I hopefully fixed all of them. Bahh. Enjoy. :)

Re-Edited _yet again_ 7/26/09- I added a few more things in this chapter, just so it can show a bit of Bella's past more. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**A Crime of Passion**

_one._

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

I fought the urge to laugh as this frizzy-haired chick tried to tell me off about her mistaken order.

"I said I wanted wheat bread! Do you not know what white bread does to your diet? I should speak to your manager for this." She huffed and puffed but sadly didn't blow up like I wanted her to.

"Do you need his number?" I felt my mouth twitch up a little, which made Frizzy scoff in disgust.

"Excuse me? Do you find this hilarious, Miss," she glanced at the name tag pinned on my left breast, "Isabella Swan?"

"No," I nearly snorted as she literally screeched at me, " but do you still want my manager's number? I would be more than delighted to-,"

"You know what? Forget it! I'm not going to pay for the bill either! Now I'll tell all my family and friends that Newton's Diner has the worst service, and to never come back again!" Frizzy fumed and stomped out of the restaurant, all of the customers that witnessed the scene looking straight at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed to all of them, and I walked to the front desk of the restaurant.

I was glad that Frizzy was gone. Jessica Stanley, I believe, her name was. She'd come by here the usual just for Mike Newton, the son of the founder of the diner and manager of this run-down place. This was, like, the second time a waitress brought her white bread instead of wheat bread, but we all knew she'd come around.

"Isabella!" I literally cringed when I heard that boyish voice call my name again from behind me.

Reluctantly I turned around and gave the owner of the voice a weak smile and wave, "Hey, Mike."

"I see that Stanley's pissed again." He grinned and slowly walked towards me, while I secretly wished that God would miraculously surround me in a force field that would shield me from Mike Newtons and Jessica Stanleys only.

"Heh, yeah." I smiled awkwardly and stepped off to the side a little.

I've messed up several times during my 5 months of being a waitress here at Newton's. Some were minor, but several were extreme. After my, like, 10th extreme mess up, I had no clue why I wasn't fired. I mean, Mike even laid off one of his best workers that has been working here for 2 years. Then, I found out that Mike had this extreme need to get in my pants. Repulsed by the discovery, I tried hiding my sorry ass in this tiny diner several times. Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful 42 out of the 45 times.

"So..." Mike trailed off suggestionally, "How about we-,"

"Eh, I can't." I literally yelled out to him.

"Why not?" He looked at me as if I haven't rejected him before.

I shifted a little, "I have a project I need to finish by next week."

Mike slouched in defeat and walked off, me sighing in relief.

A few minutes later, I heard a customer walk in from the entrance of the restaurant. I dropped down onto the floor on my knees to find the menus that my klutzy self dropped underneath the desk.

"Just a minute!" I called out to the customer who was standing right in front of the desk.

I felt my ponytail loosen and my hair being held back by the hairtie slip out. As soon as I found the menus beneath the desk, I quickly recomposed myself and stood up to find a pair of emerald green eyes burning into my plain, brown ones.

"May I help you?" I greeted him as I tried to stop the saliva in my mouth from threatening to drip out.

"Um, yes, table for one." He said in his deep, velvety voice. Mr. Beautiful had this panty-dropping smirk plastered on his face and I led him the way to his table, trying not to embarass myself by tripping over air.

"Here you go." I set his menu down and watched as he gracefully walked and sat on his seat, giving me another smile.

"Thank you." He nodded his head in a thankful manner right as I walked away from his table.

When I looked around the diner, I saw that he was only one out of the five other customers in the restaurant. Looking up at the clock that was hung on the wall in front of me, it read 10:05 PM. In ten more minutes my shift would be over, but I had no intention of leaving yet. But, I did plan on starting on the new story I planned out for weeks. I've always loved writing stories in my spare time. It got my mind off of the stress that my life revolves around. I started writing short stories when I was sixteen, that was when a whole ton of life-changing events occured, and what I did was take out one of my old composition notebooks under my bookshelf and started writing several things at once. Before I knew it, I grew attached to the notebook, and soon those random blurbs turned into poems, which soon turned into stories. If all goes well with the new story I created, I might decide on publishing it and sell it. Hopefully it'll become a major motion picture like that one story with vampires and werewolves and that chick in between it all.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I heard Mr. Beautiful call me from behind, and I immediately about-faced to direct my body towards him and walked forward to his table.

"Yes?" I grinned down at him, his sexy smile still on, "Would you like to order your drink now?"

"Yes," he shifted a little in his seat and his smile turned into an even sexier grin, "and my meal."

"Alrighty then," I grabbed my notepad from the front pocket of my apron and the pen that was hung on the inside of my jean pocket, "what would you like for your drink?"

"Water, would be fine," he closed his menu and licked his lips, having me all hot and bothered, "and I'll have one of your classic cheeseburgers, since I hear that it's what this place is famous for. And no sides please."

I quickly scrawled down his order on the notepad and grinned, "Coming right up. Anyways, you _are_, like, the only customer here."

Tall, Pale, and Beautiful let out a small chuckle and grin while I stumbled my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I gave the chef the order, I grabbed a glass filled with water and carefully walked towards him, praying to Jesus that I wouldn't stumble and fall.

"Thank you." He grinned up at me, and I returned the grin. Afterwards, I walked to the kitchen to wait for his food.

As soon as I got to the kitchen, Mr. Beautiful's food was all set up on the counter and the chef was packing up, ready to leave for the night.

"Later Tyler." I grinned at him just as he was about to make his leave.

"Later Bella." He waved a small good bye and adjusted his coat and left the kitchen from the back door.

Cautiously walking to the table, I stumbled only twice, I was just about ready to do a victory dance when I set the plate of food down on Bronze Haired God's table.

"Enjoy your food," I smiled and placed his check near the edge of the table, "there's your check, and have a nice night."

Adonis gave me one last grin and rolled the sleeves of his button-up to his elbows.

After contemplating whether I should ask for his number or not, I decided 'no' and proceeded into walking to the back room of the restaurant where the employee lockers were set. When I reached my locker, it had a post-it note on it saying that I was to close up the diner right after the last customer leaves. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I decoded my locker and grabbed my purse and coat. After I slammed my locker shut, I locked up and turned off the lights in the back room and locked the doors. When I looked back at Adonis' table, it was vacant and the plates were already gone and the table was shiny clean as well. At first I thought he stole the plates and stuff, but then I saw the paycheck and rather large tip resting on the middle of the table.

I closed up the store and did as I was told. Afterwards, I walked out of the entrance door, right after I locked it up, and let myself become embraced by the cool, Forks wind.

I've been stuck in this small town ever since I was four. Right after my dad, Charles Swan, died, my mom, Renee, moved us to this tiny town all the way from Seattle. Twelve years after his death, or two years ago, Renee committed suicide after suffering for ten years of being under depression. So now I live with my older brother, Emmett, who once was Forks High's golden boy, now a college drop-out, dealing drugs and all that shit after Renee died.

As I was walking to my car, I felt a chill go up my spine. But it wasn't from the wintry air at all.

"Bella!" A familiar boyish voice came from my left, "You're still here."

Mike came out of the darkness. His hair was a sloppy mess and his eyes were bloodshot, a half-empty bottle of beer was clutched in his hand.

"Mike. I closed down the diner, if that's fine with you." I power-walked to my Chevy after I told him, but his arm shot out and practically death-gripped my elbow.

"Anything you do is fine with me." Mike pulled me closer to him, so close that I could make out the alcohol in his breath.

"Mike, let go of me, you're drunk." I struggled to break free of his hold, but Mike wrapped me in his arms and uninvitedly started groping and squezzing my ass.

"You're so sexy, Bella, you know that?" He grinned and roughly started rubbing the junction between my legs.

"Mike, let go!" I growled and tried kicking him in the crotch, which turned out to be unsuccessful.

"Stop it, you heartless bitch, just let me show you what you mean to me." He grinned and started biting on my neck.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled out one last time when a flash of bronze came and I found Mike sprawling on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Mike slurred.

There Adonis stood in all his glory. His face was laced with disgust and he grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and started pummeling into him. Blood poured everywhere, and I couldn't help but feel nauseous. Before I knew it, my surroundings all blurred up and my entire world turned black.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm gonna go out with Angela today if that's fine with you." My 16 year old self shouted from my room, knowing that Renee was watching TV in her room which was right across from mine._

_When I didn't hear her reply, I immediately thought that she was taking a nap, so I decided not to bother her since she was a really cranky person when awoken from her "beauty sleeps". In that case, I decided to take a small nap as well, just to wait until she wakes up. _

_In the middle of my dream, I heard Emmett's booming yell awake me, "Bella! BELLA!"_

_I immediately tracked down the voice and found Emmett in the room laying next to my mom's dead body. At first I was thinking she fell off the bed and broke something from the angle I was previously in, but as soon as I stepped closer, I saw everything._

_There was a noose hung right next to her bed, and a stepping stool vigorously pushed off to the side. I didn't immediately sob like I was supposed to, instead I felt as if my lungs couldn't function, and my brain froze. It was until an hour after the incident that I started mourning. _

_My brother Emmett was 18 then, and he obtained full custody of me since he was my legal guardian. But soon after all that, we moved into a small apartment run by drug dealers and hookers galore. _

_It only took time for Emmett to walk into our apartment doors and pull out a ziplock of weed from his jean pocket._

_"What's that?" I remember me asking._

_"Eh.." he shrugged with his back facing me, "stuff."_

_"Well, it smells like shit." I crinkled my nose and put my hands on my hips._

_"Then get used to it." Emmett walked out of the living room, into his bedroom._

* * *

When I woke up, after what seemed like so many hours, I found myself lying on the backseat of someone's car. Debussy filled the air of the vehicle. In the front seat I found little bronze hairs poking out from the front of the headrest. I instantaneously sat up on the seat, which I soon regretted when I felt a sharp pain go through my head, as if a thousand hammers were pounding on my head all at once.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." In the front seat was Adonis. A pair of Ray Ban wayfarers were hiding his emerald eyes, I almost fell back into unconciousness from seeing that.

"Hey," I greeted back, "mind if I migrate to the front seat?"

"Sure." He sent me a reassuring smile as I climbed out of the backseat to the more suitable front seat. As soon as I buckled my seatbelt, Adonis stepped on the gas pedal and the speedometer went from 60 mph to just about 95 mph.

I clutched the sides of the seat and crossed my legs to prevent myself from screaming out loud. I turned to face him and found that he had no seatbelt wrapped around his body, "You know, you should really put your seatbelt on."

He sighed and buckled his seatbelt while driving with his right hand steering the wheel, "There. Happy?"

"Much," I nodded my head, "you know, I've never gotten your name yet."

"Edward Cullen."

"Wait a sec, as in Edward Cullen-slash-number one on America's Most Wanted list?" Edward looked at me with a small smirk on his face, "Or..."

"Yes. I take it my fame made it to Forks as well?" He said with a chuckle, "But aren't you afraid that I'll kill you and steal your money? Or break your bones and throw you out into the middle of nowhere? In fact, you_ should_ be panicking right now, trying to find a way to get out of here since you _are_ 2 feet away from a madman."

"No, I'm not afraid," shaking my head, he looked at me in a disbelieving state, "and nope, I don't feel like it. I hate attention."

"Good to know," Edward faced forward with a small smile on his face, "so, Isabella. Do you mind driving south along with me?"

"How do you-,"

"Nametag, love," He nodded his head to the nametag that was still pinned onto my shirt, "but you wouldn't mind taking a little road trip with me, right?"

I just shrugged my shoulders in response to his question.

"You do know, you can leave whenever you want to," his lips turned up a bit, "but I don't think I'd let you go so easily."

Then realization dawned upon me.

Edward Cullen truly is a dangerous man. But I didn't plan on leaving him so soon.

* * *

Haha. There we go. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review, I'd be more than delighted to hear what you all think. :D And ughh! That Emmelie de Ravin, she needs to keep her hands off of Rob! Haha.

Bianca Lightyear, over and out.


End file.
